Clan:Mj jack123
clan: mj jack123 is a Clan that is very non- popular and it rarely have over 5 people in the clan. It is owned by a noob. The noob is a michael jackson lover. So if michael jackson is your favorite singer join this clan. The clan will kick: spammers,someone who say bad words,and people who really HATE michael jackson. The clan does the most time have dance parties in lumbridge graveyard. Where they will go to the coffin where the ghost is an make the cry emote and say: R.I.P michael jackson. The recommended world for joining the clan is 67 as the owner is danish but speaks VERY good english. The clan does the most of the time also talk about michael jackson and his death. The owner often says to the players when they will have a dance party that they need to turn youtube on and hear michael jackson music(any kind) and that they should dance and sing: michael jackon. about kick we have said who they kick and if you do somheting they dont like you will get a warning from the leader. If you continue to do the thing the leader will kick you. And then you are temporaily banned and you will get a lower rank(even if you are general). And if you join again you will get one more chance. Then if you still annoy the leader he will change the setting so you cant talk and that may also affect some of the other members in the clan. So dont do stupid stuff in this clan. RESPECTED: respected is somheting a member of the clan can be if the leader think the player is: if the player totally LOVES michael jackson or if he/her dont spam or say bad words and follow the jagex rules. If a player gets respected the player will only be kicked out off the clan for two reasons: if they do really bad spam and totally just filling up the chat window or if the player says very bad words some bad words may be used by everyone,but that is only words which is not bad ,but a little bit un-pleasent to hear. The chance of being respected is VERY low. Being respected may also give a little bit better chance of getting 2 warnings when saying a bad word. NEW MEMBER OF THE CLAN: a new member of the clan has a pretty fair chance of getting choosed to respected from the start because: the player havent done anything bad and the player havent done anything perfect so that gives a fair chance of being choosed from start. VOTES: sometimes we should have votes in the clan (may only be happening once a year) about the clan and the stuff they need to do for example about: if there should be requrirements of any things in the clan and stuff like that. The clan goes after number of players who say yes or no for example: should there be a requirement for joining the clan? if then 20 people say no and 10 people say yes then there will NOT be a requriement. P2P OR F2P: the clan can be joined by everyone but world 67 is a member world so the stuff the clan do other than talking about michael jackson is member-only. IF SAYING ANYTHING BAD ABOUT THE LEADER: if someone says somheting very bad about the leader for example: the leader is very stupid or stuff like that they will be banned from the clan with only one warning. They will be banned in a long time..... and it can may cause that you maybe get recruit rank. BAD BEHAVIOUR: if:saying bad words,using bots,spamming,keep calling someone a "noob" if they say stop,dont following the jagex rules,or any bad behaviour is not tolerated in the clan and some VERY,VERY,VERY bad things can get you banned so you can never join again. PKING: since the owner likes michael jackson and the clan most is for michael jackson fans then is it unknown if they PK or not maybe they do,but there is a big chance of that they dont. NOOBS: if there is any noobs in the clan then after the original clan rules people should not call other people noobs to persons may have a little conflict,but it isnt nice for a new player that is a bit "lowlevel" if many people say to it: noob!,nub!,newb! or you are a stupid noob. Then the lowlevel feels that everyone in the clan is after him and then he leave and will never come back again. ÍF YOU GOT A BIG PROBLEM IN THE CLAN: then add the owner: mj jack123 to your friend list then talk to him in friend chat and the owner will maybe help. If the problem isnt a big problem try to solve it yourself. If the leader doesnt react then you was maybe unlucky and he didnt see your message at his screen because he was busy. REQURIEMENTS TO JOIN THE CLAN: you have to like michael jackson the ability to both hear youtube and play runescape(if you are a member) a computer which not lagg often(if you are member because if the clan becomes very popular and many player gathers at the lumbridge graveyard it will cause much lagg to you computer) you must can read the most things writed in some few letters for example:OMG,afk,paw,mj and more there are NOT any skill requriements. IF YOU CANT JOIN: then it is maybe a problem with the clan system the owner is using maybe it is caused by that he havent checked his settings for fails or anything like that. The owner maybe havent discovered that at who can join it says: friends only or somheting like that. If you cant join and have tried many times(you should at least have tried 10 times) then add the owner of the clan his name is the same as the clan name. Maybe he cant solve the problem or he dont saw your message on the screen. PLEASE FOLLOW THESE RULES TO KEEP THE CLAN CHAT PLEASEANT FOR EVERYONE ALL THIS WAS MADE OF THE ORIGINAL RULES OF mj jack123. Category:Clans